The invention relates to the extremely difficult and challenging task of trying to wash one's pet or any animal where typically a garden hose or otherwise indoor/outdoor pressure nozzle, sprayer or shower type technology exists. Animals typically detest this sensation of being blasted with high pressure water from a distance and will typically try desperately to escape to end this sensation, possibly necessitating the use of a severe and dangerous restraint mechanism, or a very poor wash or even worse, poor rinse. In addition to above, a problem exists where a hand is needed to hold the pet, another hand is needed to apply the water and another hand needed to scrub the object. This represents either a 3 handed person or a more than one-person effort.
Typically, animals in question, such as canines, horses, pigs, etc. continuously incorporate fat and oil compounds into their fur, in some cases 2 layers of fur, offering them inherent effective water repellency which furthers the complications of achieving one's goal of a fast, effective and complete wash and rinse.
Additionally, in current common situations, where the shampoo is simply applied directly to the wet or dry oily, water repellant, surface hair of the animal, then water applied to the said water resistant hair, the majority of the shampoo simply washes off the surface and does not penetrate or clean the inner hair and skin.